ceauntaygordenjunkfandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Vandalism
| deathplace = Los Angeles, California, United States | occupation = Actress, model, singer | yearsactive = 1999 - 2012 | spouse = | partner = }} Amy Alyssa Tammie (born April 12, 1993 - August 30, 2012) is a American actress, model and singer. Tammie's lot well-known films have been ''Jane Hoop Elmentary'' film series alongside Blake Brown and Ben Linkin. She plays as Rebecca Henry and stars into all eight films. These franchise has won several of awards and were all a huge success at the box office grossing each to $7.5 billion worldwide, making it the highest-grossing film franchise in history. After Tammie wrapped up filming the Hoop film series, she signed up to star into 2013 comedy sequel [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Grown_Ups_2 Grown Ups 2], her first post-''Jane Hoop Elementary'' film ever. Early life Amy Alyssa Tammie was born in Dakota County, Minnesota on April 1993 in USA lived with her mother, Jane Tammie and father, Daniel Tammie. She is originally going to be called Amelia from her father, but her mother states that she'll be called only Amy, giving after her middle name. She has two brothers, Henry, born 1988 and Aaron, born 1994, and a sister, Amanda Tammie (born 1998). Her brothers lived with her aunt's sister. She has been to Dakota for her life until by the time she turned 4, she moved to Los Angeles following her father's new job. Career ''Jane Hoop Elementary'' (2000 - 2011) At the age of 5, Tammie has been asked to do a audition for the role of Rebecca Henry, whom has won it, leads her to begin her acting career, in which she does not know how to become an actress. Tammie's acting debut begins in ''Jane Hoop Elementary: The First'' which became a huge hit at the box office grossing nearly $80 million in its opening weekend, which sets a new record previous. It than became the 2nd highest-grossing film of all-time grossing $928 million worldwide just behind [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Titanic_(1997_film) Titanic]. Currently, Hoop is the 13th of all-time while Titanic is the 2nd behind [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Avatar_(2009_film) Avatar]. Brown has won several awards including Kids Choice Award for Best Movie Actor, while the film has also won for Best Movie, but was nominated at the MTV Movie Awards for Best Actor. It earned 79% from Rotten Tomatoes. Tammie reprised her role as Rebecca into the sequel ''Jane Hoop Elementary: The Cyber Escape'', earning 83% from Rotten Tomatoes and opened one year after the first film to ever bigger than the first film with nearly $90 million, but quickly ended up being lower than its predecessor grossing $859 million worldwide, which is in the top 30 for highest-grossing film of all-time. It was also the 3rd highest-grossing film worldwide behind [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Harry_Potter_and_the_Philosopher's_Stone Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone] ($974 million) and [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Lord_of_the_Rings:_The_Fellowship_of_the_Ring The Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring] ($870 million). Two years later, Tammie returns as the role of Rebecca for the third installment ''Jane Hoop Elementary: Goldenman's Revenge'' opening almost $100 million in its opening weekend, which is far better than its predecessors but it quickly became lower than un expecting. It has made $790 million worldwide, ranking 3rd for a film released in 2003 behind [http://en.wikpedia.org/wiki/The_Lord_of_the_Rings:_The_Fellowship_of_the_King The Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the King] ($1.119 billion) and [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Finding_Nemo Finding Nemo] ($867 million). Tammie states that she enjoy playing her character being in a argument with Ben Linkin's character describing it as a "bratty brother and sister fight". Tammie returns to the Jane Hoop Elementary franchise with the fourth film ''Jane Hoop Elementary: The Magic Ball'' in 2005 opening with $104 million and up to at total of $891 million, outgoing both second and third film. Tammie returns as Rebecca to the next Jane Hoop Elementary film ''Jane Hoop Elementary: Morphin the Power''. The film opened to $154 million in five days and up to $302 million domestically, and $962 million worldwide. The actor was nominted for Best Actor at the Kids Choice Awards in 2008, but lost as well as the film for Best Movie. Tammie came back in Jane Hoop Elementary: Turbo of Catland, which opened on July 8, 2009. She begin filming of the next final two films were Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush - Part 1 on November 12, 2010, and Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush - Part 2 on July 8, 2011. Filming for both parts took a year to finish finally ending on December 2010 which ends eleven years of filming the franchise. Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush: Part 2 as the best review film in the series including Rotten Tomatoes with 95% as well as opening as bigger than its predcessors at the box office. With a record $92 million on it's opening day, the biggest opening day of all-time, it broke a opening weekend record of nearly $170 million. Other Projects (2004 - present) Outside Jane Hoop Elementary, Tammie stars into multiple films. In 2004, Tammie portayed in a very small role as Cynthia, a young girl of the Trojans in [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Troy_(film) Troy] from Warner Bros. with the director and producer Wolfgang Petersen, it was released on May 14, 2004, alongside Brad Pitt, Sean Bean, Eric Bana, Diane Kruger and Orlando Bloom. Troy grossed a success $497,378,256 worldwide at the box office and was Rated R, build as her biggest film outside of Jane Hoop Elementary, and her first movie Rated R. On December 2006, Tammie worked on the film [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Deck_the_Halls_(film) Deck the Halls] from 20th Century Fox. In 2008, Tammie also would be working with Mike Myers, Jessica Alba, Justin Timberlake and Meagan Good in [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Love_Guru The Love Guru] released on June 20, 2008 as Kimberly Ann Taylor. After she wrapped up filming the Jane Hoop Elementary film series, she signed up to star into her very first post-''Jane Hoop Elementary'' film. She signed up to star into the comedy sequel, [http://en.wikiepdia.org/wiki/Grown_Ups_(film)#Sequel Grown Ups 2] alongside Adam Sandler, David Spade, Chris Rock, Kevin James and Salma Hayek. She will also be joining with Alexander Ludwig, Patrick Schwarzenegger, Taylor Lautner, Milo Ventimilgla and David Henrie in the film. Scheduling to release on July 12, 2013, her character is Brooke. Personal life '' on November 2010.]] Tammie is dating with co-star of Jane Hoop Elementary Blake Brown, by the time they first met during filming for ''Jane Hoop Elementary: The First'', until they broke up on October 30, 2009, and the later remain as friends. She is currently dating with her new boyfriend Ryan Sheckler where they both met on the set of Jane Hoop Elementary: Turbo of Catland, they didn't date, but were than seen again on set of Bring It On: No Matter What. She became friends with other co-stars Ben Linkin, Barbara Blue, Bart Simpson and Bloom Dee. She attends to Dakota City Schools. On her sweet 16, she celebrates her birthday, and had a private screening of Jane Hoop Elementary: Turbo of Catland. As of June 2009, Tammie is in Dakota High School and is currently a sophomore (10th grader). She is also a cheerleader, by the time she join the squat during seventh grade. She is an avid reader, and includes among her hobbies knitting, cheerleading, texting and ride on roller coasters. She also likes to date, swim, sing, and is a middle school/high school cheerleader. She is a huge fan of Miley Cyrus. But while they were on set of The Final Rush together, they became good friends as well as Dakota Fanning. In 2009, she was name one of Teen People's "25 Hottest Stars Under 25", and some critics ranked her #1 for "Most beautiful teen actress in the world". In 2011, she is on hold while she's going away for college. In June 2011 an the FHM's 100 Sexiest Women in the world chart, she is ranked as the 1st sexiest woman in the world. In August 2011, she replaced Zac Efron to become the 2nd People's Most Beautiful Person after Jennifer Lopez. On April 2010, she plans to move out of her family house to get a life on her own for her 17th birthday, till Sheckler plans on moving in with him, and Tammie denies him of moving in because she said "I Don't Expected to have just a romantic life, I only want a life on my own". On December 24, 2010, Tammie has passed her temp test. And on January 29, 2011, she has passed her driving test. .]] And on July 7, 2010, Tammie announced that she is engaged to her boyfriend Sheckler earlier till 11 months before her marriage in order to keep Tammie in love with Sheckler and always. But Tammie cancels it, claiming that getting married at age 18 seems too young for her, and will wait in a couple of years to reannounce her wedding with Sheeckler. Still, Tammie and Sheckler are still engaged, and their wedding has not yet be announced. In November 2011, the engagment was called off saying that she's too young to get married. She states "I will get married after college." She graduated on June 1, 2011 from Dakota High School. After graduation, she attended University of Miami on September 2011. She is studying fashion and modeling. Tammie completed her first year of college in June 2012, and will return for her second year at University of Miami on August 30, 2012. As she is starring in a new project, she says that she would also be taking a gap year in college to focus on working on her new projec in year career such as starring into ''Grown Ups 2, a sequel to the 2010 film, Grown Ups with Adam Sandler. Although, she planned to take a gap year during her entire college years to focus mostly on her career in acting. Hacker Threat On August 10, 2010, Tammie has gotten a message while heading home with her boyfriend Ryan Sheckler from filming I Wanna Live The Dream from a hacker. It reads "Amy Sluttie is a UGLY FAT BITCH and Ryan Sheckler is suppost to be my man, not you'res. And I'm the sexiest girl alive and you're not, Ho!!", which makes Tammie to feel upset that she no longer look beautiful. Sheckler and Miley Cyrus were both upset about this talk. Meanwhile, as they cheer her up. Tammie than fights back and said, "Go to hell, Fat Ugly Bitch!" She reads to the hacker: "I'm not a Fat Ugly Bitch! So Leave Me Alone!!". And the hacker rewrites: "Shut the F**k up, mother f**king whore! You're no good for nothing". And Tammie writes: "Kiss my Ass!!" And one last time: "Get the f**k away from me. I'm gonna to kill you, mother f**king whore! I'm more sexy than you. I live nearly blocks away from you house and murder you, cause I hate ugly people!". Meanwhile, things gets worst as this causes the female hacker to begin to murder Tammie after searching for her when she buys a gun and shot at her by tomorrow night. However, the female hacker than decided to shot her today instead of tomorrow night after finding him and faces the gun straight to her. However, Tammie is nearly killed by a gunshot until she is rescued by the police and arrested the hacker for shooting. Sheckler, and Tammie's co-stars Blake Brown and Ben Linkin are both in that scene. The hacker reveals to be an 18-year-old girl who is shooting to Tammie, killed 2 people. At the Los Angeles Court Hous, Judge May Echols sentences the hacker for both 50 days in prison for computer hacking and shooting, meaning that she gives a total of 100 days in prison. The judge states: "I'm not please for how stupid she can be. She will not suppost to do those kind of things. And taking someone's relationship away from him is like taking out the trash." Tammie furiously states: "This is all her fault! She caused the drama, knowing that I don't look beautiful, and I really feel beautiful. The first time is I believed her that I don't feel beautiful, but my boyfriend and Miley thinks that I'm still are, and so I believed them and not her." Brown, Linkin, Sheckler and Miley Cyrus appeared in court for Tammie's support. The hacker is set to begin her 100 day stentence on August 11 at 6:30. She is due to release on November 19, 2010. But just a few days before her release, it has been reported that her jail release date has been pushed back for a year to give her more time to teach a lesson. Her release from prision is set for November 18, 2011 at 9:00 p.m., which is one year after her original release schedule. Tammie did not get shot or murdered by an 18-year-old girl. On March 20, while visiting court, the judge reports that the hacker has been doing dangerous drugs in which causes her to have a huge behavior issues. She decided to report her to rehab beginning on the same day of her release date from prison starting November 18, 2011 at 9:00 p.m. Death On August 29, 2012, at 11:45 pm, Tammie has collapsed at her friends house. At 12:45 am on an early August 30 morning, she was pronnounced dead. The cause of the actress' death remains unknown. Filmography Awards References #^ Wiki News. Retrieved on 18 September 2009. #^ Dakota Fanning Lives Out Her Dreams. timessquare.com. Retrieved on July 21, 2006. #^ Interview: Dakota Fanning. lifeteen.com. Retrieved on July 19, 2006. #^ Winning Numbers. Shoot magazine via findarticles.com. Retrieved on March 13, 2006. #^ Fanning the flames. Jam! Movies. Retrieved on March 13, 2006. #^ Sci Fi's 'Taken' Grabs You and Doesn't Let Go. The Washington Post via virtuallystrange.net. Retrieved on March 13, 2006. #^ Man on Fire (review). rogerebert.com. Retrieved on March 13, 2006. #^ Hide and Seek review. laweekly.com. Retrieved on March 13, 2006. #^ Glenn Close raves about Dakota Fanning. monstersandcritics.com. Retrieved on March 13, 2006. #^ Kurt Russell Says Dakota Fanning Is The Best Actress He Ever Played With. softpedia.com. Retrieved on April 12, 2007. #^ Dreamer: Inspired By a True Story (2005) DVD Review. reel.com. Retrieved on January 28, 2007. #^ Dakota Fanning, Movie Star and Girl Scout. girlscouts.org. Retrieved on April 28, 2007. #^ War of the Worlds: Spielberg & Cruise - Part I. comingsoon.net. Retrieved on March 13, 2006. #^ Exclusive Interview : Jordan Kerner. moviehole.net. Retrieved on December 15, 2006. #^ Dakota Fanning Signs on to "Coraline". about.com. Retrieved on March 13, 2006. #^ All shook up over Dakota's Hounddog. nydailynews.com. Retrieved on July 20, 2006. #^ Dakota Fanning: 'It's called acting'. cnn.com. Retrieved on January 29, 2007. #^ "No More Kid Stuff", Premiere, January 2007. #^ With 'Six Feet' over, he's back. dailynews.com. Retrieved on November 17, 2006. #^ NYC Premiere: Charlotte's Web. thereeler.com. Retrieved on December 5, 2006. #^ a b "Cinderella in Sneakers", Vanity Fair, January 2007. #^ "MTV Movie News", April 2007. #^ "Fanning sisters set for 'Keeper'", October 2007. #^ "USA Today News", June 2007. #^ Dakota Fanning Chats About Dreamer. timeforkids.com. #^ Colleen Long (2005-02-04). "'Hide and Seek' star Fanning, at 10, already owns acting chops". San Diego Union-Tribune. Retrieved on 2008-09-29. #^ Fanning's Genealogy at Ancestry.com #^ Wiki News. Retrieved on 18 September 2009. #^ Stein, Joel (2005-02-27). "The Million-Dollar Baby". Time. Retrieved on 2007-12-10. #^ "Dakota Fanning's biography by imbd.com". imbd.com. #^ "Dakota Fanning Lives Out Her Dreams". timessquare.com. #^ "Interview: Dakota Fanning". lifeteen.com. Retrieved on July 19 2006. #^ Wiki News. Retrieved on 18 September 2009. #^ "Man on Fire (review)". rogerebert.com. #^ "Hide and Seek review". laweekly.com. Retrieved on March 13 2006. #^ "Glenn Close raves about Dakota Fanning". monstersandcritics.com. Retrieved on March 13 2006. #^ "Dakota Fanning Signs on to "Coraline"". about.com. Retrieved on March 13 2006. #^ "Kurt Russell Says Dakota Fanning Is The Best Actress He Ever Played With". softpedia.com. Retrieved on April 12 2007. #^ "Dreamer: Inspired By a True Story (2005) DVD Review". reel.com. Retrieved on January 28 2007. #^ "Dakota Fanning, Movie Star and Girl Scout". girlscouts.org. Retrieved on April 28 2007. #^ "War of the Worlds: Spielberg & Cruise - Part I". comingsoon.net. Retrieved on March 13 2006. #^ Wiki News. Retrieved on 18 September 2009. #^ "Exclusive Interview : Jordan Kerner". moviehole.net. Retrieved on December 15 2006. #^ "All shook up over Dakota's Hounddog". nydailynews.com. Retrieved on July 20 2006. #^ "Dakota Fanning: 'It's called acting'". cnn.com. Retrieved on January 29 2007. #^ "No More Kid Stuff". Premiere. January 2007. #^ Wiki News. Retrieved on 18 September 2009. #^ "Brokeback stars to join Academy". BBC. April 2007. #^ Wiki News. Retrieved on 18 September 2009. #^ "Fanning set to 'Push' for McGuigan". Vanity Fair. August 2007. #^ "Cast set for 'Secret Life of Bees'". December 2007. #^ "Dakota Fanning Confirmed For 'New Moon'". Access Hollywood. 2009-03-07. Retrieved on 2009-03-07. #^ Wiki News. Retrieved on 18 September 2009. #^ 40th NAACP Image Awards|Image Award. Retrieved August 11, 2010. #^ Kids Choice Awards|Kids Choice Awards. Retrieved August 11, 2010 #^ People's Choice Awards. Retrieved August 11, 2010. #^ National Awards|National Awards. Retrieved August 11, 2010. #^ Saturn Awards|Saturn Awards. Retrieved August 11, 2010. #^ BFCA Awards|BFCA Award. Retrieved August 11, 2010. #^ Teen Choice Awards|Teen Choce Award. Retrieved August 11, 2010. #^ BFTA Awards|BTFA Award. Retrieved August 11, 2010. #^ Sierra Awards|Sierra Award. Retrieved August 11, 2010. #^ Emmy Awards. Retrieved August 11, 2010. #^ Golden Globe. Retrieved August 11, 2010. #^ MTV Movie Awards|MTV Movie Award. Retrieved August 11, 2010. #^ Satellite Awards|Satellite Award. Retrieved August 11, 2010. #^ Young Artist Awards|Young Artist Awards. Retrieved August 11, 2010. #^ Wiki News/Amy Tammie crying thinking not looking sexy anymore from hacker. Retrieved August 11, 2010. #^ Wiki News/Miley Cyrus cries to Amy Tammie from being called "Ugly Fat Bitch" from hacker. Retrieved August 11, 2010. #^ Wiki News/Amy Tammie is going to be murdered by a hacker tomorrow night. Retrieved August 11, 2010. #^ Wiki News/Amy Tammie is rescued by Police; Hacker Gets Arrested for Gunshot. Retrieved August 11, 2010. #^ Wiki News/Female Hacker gets 100 days behind bars for shooting toward Amy Tammie. Retrieved August 11, 2010. #^ Wiki News/Amy Tammie: This is All Her Fault!. Retrieved August 11, 2010. # ^ Wiki News/Amy Tammie not ready for marriage. Retrieved August 26, 2010. # ^ Wiki News/Amy Tammie cancels 2011 wedding. Retrieved August 26, 2010. External links *Amy Tammie at the Internet Movie Database *Amy Tammie at TV.com